Wind turbines generate a clean and renewable resource that can be used to provide sustainable electricity to the world. The reliability of such wind turbines can be a direct correlation to proper installation and maintenance of the turbines. This reliability can be improved upon by using various condition monitoring methods to ensure device functionality. For example, detecting broken blades before the entire wind turbine malfunctions can ensure that damage to other wind turbine components is minimized.
Detecting faults in wind turbines before damage occurs to other components can increase the lifespan and/or energy output capabilities of the turbine. Conventional fault detection techniques typically include using sensors and data acquisition devices that can monitor the operation of the wind turbines or components in the wind turbines. These sensors can be mounted on the surface or buried in the body of wind turbine components. During typical use, the sensors and turbines can be subject to failure due to poor working conditions, which could cause additional problems with system reliability and additional operating and maintenance costs. Early detection of possible failures can ensure that such failures occur less often.